


under streetlights

by ghostuser901



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostuser901/pseuds/ghostuser901
Summary: For the prompt: Daddy! Peter and Bottom! Tony? Lots of praise and dirty talk maybe :))
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	under streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask about the title i have no idea why i named it that it's just what i had it saved as on my laptop. it has nothing whatsoever to do with the fic, which was of course originally uploaded to [tumblr](https://saltystarker.tumblr.com/)

‘So good, baby,’ Peter said, smoothing his hands down Tony’s back.

Tony shuddered, leaning back into the heat of the sensation, feeling the muscles loosen as Peter’s hands trailed lower.

‘Want me to touch you here?’ Peter asked, hand dipping below the line of his sweatpants, trailing down the curve of his ass, dipping gently between the cheeks. ‘Or here?’ he murmured, breath fanning over Tony’s ear as his hand circled round to ghost over his cock.

Tony whined, hips bucking forwards to chase the contact. Peter’s hand retreated back to circle round his nipple, rolling it between his fingers before pinching down hard.

‘Please,’ Tony said, voice coming out a shaky whisper.

‘Hmm,’ Peter said, shifting around behind him. ‘Words please, baby, tell me what you need.’

‘Touch me, my cock, please, Daddy, need it,’ Tony keened, embarrassingly far gone already. They had barely been at it more than ten minutes and he was already so desperate for it. But Peter had promised him, anything he wanted, for being such a good boy the night before, and all that day had been spent in anticipation.

‘Okay, Tony,’ Peter said, and Tony could hear the smile in his voice. ‘Lie back for me, honey.’

Peter got up off the couch and Tony obliged instantly, sinking back into the plush cushions, relishing in the feeling of his bare skin sliding over the scratchy soft material. He squirmed happily as Peter settled himself down in front of him, pulling gently to help remove his sweatpants before settling himself between Tony’s legs.

His cock, flushed and hard already, lay leaking against his stomach, and Peter looked down at him in a state of worship.

‘Look at you, so beautiful,’ he whispered as he stared, a reverent smile on his lips as Tony’s dick twitched between them. Then his hand reached out to touch, circling his cock in a fist and jerking upward, making Tony moan. ‘Gonna make you feel so good, yeah? Gonna let Daddy take care of you?’

Tony moaned, arousal brimming in his gut. ‘Yes, Daddy, please. Been so good for you.’

‘I know you have, honey,’ Peter said, smoothing his other hand across Tony’s stomach, watching the muscles ripple under his hands.

Peter withdrew his hand, a whine caught in Tony’s throat before it was back, slick and tight, slow but insistent, just how he wanted it.

‘I’m going to jerk you off, get you close, baby, then I’ll put my fingers inside you, get you nice and open for me,’ Peter said, voice ghosting over Tony’s cock as his first worked over him. ‘And then,’ he said, head dipping lower, pressing a kiss to his balls, ‘I’m gonna let you come, watch you make a beautiful mess of yourself.’ A slick finger pressed gently at Tony’s rim, circling. ‘And once I’ve done that, I’m gonna fuck you, gonna make you feel so good,’ he aid as his finger breached past the muscle, slipping in to the tight heat of his body. ‘Is that okay, baby, you want that?’

God yes, Tony thought, as Peter’s finger pressed further inside, sparking pleasure up his spine as it went.

‘Gotta say yes or no, baby,’ Peter said, looking up at him from under his lashes, acting coy despite the way he could feel Tony’s body respond.

‘Sounds so good, Daddy, want that, please,’ Tony said, chasing the sensation of the finger inside him.

‘Hmm, so polite, honey,’ Peter said, low. His finger twisted, suddenly, searching, and Tony moaned in response, spreading himself wider to accommodate the new sensation.

Seconds later, Peter found what he was looking for, probing softly at the bundle of nerves he found there. Tony moaned, hips bucking into Peter’s hand as the feeling burned within him, heating him from the inside.

A flush had begun to make its way across his chest, patches of deep red appearing on his tan skin at the expert way Peter was working him over, hand speeding up but staying firm and tight around him.

‘I’ve got you, baby,’ Peter murmured in response to the noises Tony was making, rubbing his finger over Tony’s prostate. ‘Let go, baby, I’ve got you.’

And he did, letting himself be pulled under the waves of pleasure, allowing the rest of the world to fall away into pure sensation. He was aware of Peter’s movements, the slick sounds of skin of skin, his pants and moans filling the air, but they fell far, far away as he sank into the warm feeling of safety and comfort that his Daddy provided.

Time lost sense, when he felt like this, all the realities of everyday life gone, smoothed over by the relief of letting go, of letting his Daddy look after him, make him feel good. He felt floaty, light and calm, pleasure taking over his senses.

‘So good for me, baby, that’s it, that feel good?’

Tony barely heard him through the haze of lust that had settled over him, cloying and thick, drowning his senses. He thought he might have responded, a broken moan, but he couldn’t be sure.

‘Yeah, honey, youre good, youre so good. Bet that feels amazing, baby, you gonna come for me? Come for Daddy, baby, that’s it.’ Peter said, voice low and soothing, a constant stream of encouragement and praise. ‘I’ve got you, Daddy’s got you.’

Tony moaned high in the back of his throat, pleasure washing over him from the words and the sensation of Peter’s hand on his cock, the gentle probing of his prostate. ‘Yes, Daddy, please I’m gonna, I’m so close, please.’

A second finger pushed in alongside the first, stretching him wide, the heady sensation of being filled pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

‘Please,’ he whimpered.

‘That’s it,’ Peter hummed, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh, ‘c’mon Tony come for me baby.’

A few more strokes was all it took, pleasure cresting, then crashing down, wave after wave thrumming inside him, thick streaks of come pulsing out of his cock, painting his stomach in white.

Peter continued to murmur praise as Tony came down from his high, carefully removing his fingers. ‘So beautiful, baby,’ he said, licking a stripe up Tony’s sensitive dick, drawing a whine from him. ‘All for me, huh,’ he said before laving his tongue over the head, collecting the come there and swallowing with a contented sigh.

Boneless, Tony sank further into the cushions as his Daddy cleaned him with his tongue, praise sucked into his skin, marking him, a blissed out, happy smile curving over his features.

‘My good boy,’ Peter said when he had finished, head resting on Tony’s upper thigh, staring up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, pupils blown wide, dark. ‘I wanna fuck you now, baby, fill you up, how does that sound?’

‘Please.’

**Author's Note:**

> kudo, comment, be happy :)


End file.
